Brent McHale
Brent McHale aka Baby Brent was the official mascot of Baby Brent Sardines and during most of his life he was Flint Lockwood 's bully but eventually became his friend after a serious change of heart. He is one of the main characters of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (franchise) . He appears as the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and a major character in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 . He is formerly aggressive, violent, stingy, relentless, unpredictable, mean, arrogant, devious and rude in the first film. In the second film, he is mild-mannered, polite, silly, loveable, friendly, kind, gentle and cooperative. Appearance Brent has fair skin, messy blonde hair, blue eyes, and is obese. He usually wears a blue jacket with three white stripes and 2 white Bs that stand for his name, with blue pants, and blue-and-white open toed sandals. Personality Brent was at first arrogant, stingy, and only cared about his fame for as long as he could ride it out. Initially he looked down on people he considered different such as Flint Lockwood, describing them as nerds and knocking over the pile of sardine cans he spent all afternoon stacking. Brent was gullible and childish such as always wearing a diaper even when he wasn't being his character, Baby Brent and admiring the Mayor of Swallow Falls despite his obvious manipulations and uncaring attitude towards Brent. However as Flint Lockwood's fame grew Brent became overshadowed, and he had to develop his own personality outside of Baby Brent. After accepting himself as Chicken Brent, Brent becmame braver and loyal, defending Sam and Flint from Man-Eating Chickens and working together to save the world from the FLDSMDFR. History Early life In his infancy Brent McHale became the official mascot of Baby Brent Sardines and quickly became considered something of a town mascot and local celebrity in Swallow Falls (and their only "celebrity"). Having acted as the company's promotional figure as a baby and appearing in all their commercials and ads gave Brent an extremely pompous and narcissistic personality. Even after his infancy and the company's shutdown, he still played the part of Baby Brent in public and was considered a famous icon in the town beloved by all, despite the company never even using the adult Brent in any of their ads. ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' Brent McHale continued to ride on the infantile fame and people would still adore it when he wore a diaper and made the same pose as in the company's logo, despite the obvious ridiculousness of his age and girth, and women even seemed to be attracted to him. Brent McHale's fame soon faded after Flint Lockwood created the FLDSMDFR. ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2'' In the sequel, Brent helped Flint and his friends find the FLDSMDFR in the Foodimal Jungle. Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (TV Series) ''Quotes'' *''"Uh-Oh!!" - Does it all the time.'' *''"I Should Be On The List!" - When he wasn't on the list'' *''"I need someone to cover the shift! *looks around* Thanks, Tree!" ''- Brent when he was getting picked up by Flint Gallery ChickenBrentFightingConcept.jpg|Chicken Brent concept art Cuidado Baby Brent!.......Uh, Oh!|The original Baby Brent commercial in Spanish Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Antagonists